


Spiced Mead and Sorcery

by TheVoidLooksBack



Series: Where Zog Busts Out The Chastity Belts [2]
Category: Disenchantment (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dildos, Doggy Style, F/M, Fireworks, Fluff, Magic, Massage, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pegging, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVoidLooksBack/pseuds/TheVoidLooksBack
Summary: There's always more to a book then it's cover
Relationships: Bean | Tiabeanie & Elfo & Luci (Disenchantment), Bean | Tiabeanie & Elfo (Disenchantment), Bean | Tiabeanie & Luci (Disenchantment), Bean | Tiabeanie/Pendergast (Disenchantment)
Series: Where Zog Busts Out The Chastity Belts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668250
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Spiced Mead and Sorcery

**Author's Note:**

> All actions here are made possible due to magic.  
> The magic of the imagination!
> 
> Alternate Title: Slippery Pens and Dark Inkwells

Bean flinched as a heavy arm came down around her, the scent of cinnamon and spiced mead surrounding her in a warm embrace.

“Pen?”

He laughed. It was a deep happy thing, as he pressed his forehead against hers.

“You... You’re just so beautiful, _ a stór _ .” He gently nuzzled against her, and Bean felt her heart seize. “May I dance with you, Bean?”

He... he  _ looked so happy _ , his eyes soft and warm, a flush to his cheeks that did nothing but highlight how attractive and kissable his goofy, crooked smile was. He was so very drunk, Bean thought bemused, Sober Pen would never cling to her like this. Stars, he would probably die before he called her ‘ _ Bean’. _

Drunk Pen was a...  _ pleasant _ change from the usual- his affectionate behaviour, and lighthearted compliments sparking butterflies to life in force within her. They gave her all the feelings butterflies could- the light and fluttery belly, the warmth that filled her bones and flooded the tips of her toes, the deep seated anxieties. 

But it was the eve of the Beltyne celebrations, and Bean would be damned if she didn’t start off the week long festivities on a high note. 

“Ye-yeah”, she breathed.

Pen grabbed her hand and tugged her into the swirling mass of bodies, the throbbing drum beat and singing of lutes an unusual choice for the slow waltz he pulled her into. He moved with an odd grace- slightly listing from side to side as he spun them in circles, never colliding with anyone, always shifting and moving fluidly between spaces.

She felt her face burn, nestled as it was in Pen’s shoulder as he twirled them clumsily in a circle. Bean was buoyed on his heady scent of the decadent spiced mead and cinnamon, an intoxicating blend that filled her with warmth. His eye was a starry void she drowned in, shadowed by full dark lashes. It was really all she could see, with his forehead pressed against her temple and his wavy and voluminous hair obscuring the rest. But that was alright. 

He might not have been one of the prettiest sights at the Beltyne to someone else, but to her…. Bean sighed. To her, he was... a lot of things. Luci would call it a fateful love (the little sap), but she would call it…  _ a healthy appreciation. _ A healthy appreciation she felt in full as Pen pulled her closer. He cradled her tight against him, so close, her every breath the inverse of his. Maybe that was why she wasn’t hyperventilating, despite how faint she felt. It was definitely the reason she wasn’t floating, because _ ohh damn, were those butterflies multiplying _ .

His hand was looped around her waist, a point of warmth on her back, grounding her in the moment. The other held her hand close to his chest, idly stroking her knuckles with soothing motions. Regardless, her face felt like it was on fire with how he whispered in her ear, muted rumbles like the ocean to the moon. 

“You’re so beautiful,  _ grá mo shaol _ ”, his warm breath washing over her burning ear. “You know how I like you?”

“How?”, she whispered back, her voice just barely squeaking past the rigid walls of her throat.

“Like my emotions”, he spinned her away, the dance coming to a close.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”, she said as they came together one last time.

He smiled, pulling her hand against his warm lips in a soft kiss. “I want you buried deep within me.”

**What.**

Bean could no longer feel her face burn as she processed his words.

The gods be fucked,  **_what?!?_ **

He bowed and stepped away, disappearing into the crowds. She...she couldn’t believe her ears. Drunk Pen was fun, but to be  _ kinky?? _

**_K i N k Y?! !?_ **

That couldn’t be right! 

Bean was flabbergasted.

He was like, he was like, milk! Plain and, and ok tasting, but not, like, anything too surprising?? So where the  _ fuck _ ,  **_when the fuck_ ** , did Pen get a kinky side?!?

She turned around, and in her daze nearabout ran Luci over. He greatly resembled a fabled Roman emperor, reclining on a luxurious sedan chair- had the sedan chair been Merkimer, and the pillows been rolls of fat, bristly with coarse hair. But Bean didn’t comment on it, too lost in her thoughts.

Luci quirked a brow.  _ Odd. _

“What’s got your stomach in knots?” 

_ Pen _ . The thought came to her unbidden, of him arched in pleasure, moans and garbled pleas spilling from his lips.

Bean swallowed. “It- it’s nothing Luci”  _ just my world shifting on it’s axis thanks _ , “I’m just a little too… hot.”  _ The heat flared brighter, a flame that would only be quenched by the conundrum by name of Pendergast.  _ She turned to him with a strained smile, “I’m just going to go outside for some air.”

“We are outside, numbskull.”

Merkimer cleared his throat. “Shall the lady need an escort?”

She brushed past them unhearing, as her mind swirled in a melting pot of Pendergast facts. It was hard to fit the pieces together- the type of man she grew up with and the words he had just told her, the way he had held her, so different compared to the distant way he treated her everyday. But, it also fit so well, the way his voice could crack after being used for too long and too loud. The way his face flushed after sparring, the wild look he got in his eyes when he was hot on a trail. 

Bean shuddered, heat coiling deep within her. 

  
  


Bean was still thinking of Pendergast two days later as she accompanied his patrol. From 10 feet back, and in disguise.    
  


“You know I’m all up for bad ideas, but this”, Luci said, strolling alongside her, “this is  _ low. _ Bean, I didn’t raise you to stalk people. No matter how nice their asses are.”

“You didnt raise me-” Bean ducked behind a cart of cabbages, the owner loudly proclaiming their mystical properties.

“No talking back young lady!” Luci snarked, kicking the cart. It rolled down the hill, quickly gaining speed. 

“MY CABBAGES!!!”, the owner yelled, as cabbage heads broke free and tumbled out every which way.

“-and i’m not stalking” she hissed, slipping into an alley as Pen turned back.

Elfo’s eyes were full of something suspiciously close to  _ pity. _ “You kinda are Bean.”

No. She would not be the object of Elfo’s pity, gods dammit! 

She tugged her hood low over her face. “Geez guys, I’m just following him to figure out his routine!”

Luci twirled his tail, “Like a stalker.”

She sighed, Pen passing by none the wiser. “Or you know, a detective?”

“Still a stalker, but they get paid.” Luci deadpanned, only his eyeball visible from amongst the shadows.

Elfo gasped, hands clasped in excitement. “Oh sugar sticks! Did you get a job Bean?”

  
Luci sighed, as if the very weight of Elfo’s gullibility had worn him down to his very core. “She- no, she isn’t. Hence, ‘stalking’.”

Bean peeked over a pile of strange clubs outside of the sorceresses speciality store with an outraged gasp. “What makes you think I don’t have a job?!”

“You’re rich and haven’t completely destroyed your memory to the point that you don’t remember how well it went last time?”

“Well”, she sniffed, “I do have a job. And you two are distracting me from it.”

Luci quirked a brow as Elfo was ushered into the store by a crowd of solemn nuns.

“Wow. Which sucker gave you a job?”, he drawled.

“Hello Princess.”

Bean felt the world crash back around her, shivers racing up and down her spine at the close rumble of his voice _ crying out in ecstacy, hands curled in her hair, tugging her back, holding her close- _

  
  


Pen felt the hair lift at the base of his neck as the Princess squeaked.  _ Squeaked. _ She burped, yelled, belched, and otherwise acted unladylike. But to  _ squeak? _ She was up to something, she just had to be. He could feel it in his balls, and _ they were never wrong. _

He could see the suspicious stare from her...entourage, as she slowly turned around, her cheeks flushed with the heat of a Beltyne bonfire. She looked unwell, sweaty, her hands clenched around  _ oh no, not gonna look there, no sir-  _ His face turned red.

Her eyes, gorgeous as they were, would not maintain eye contact with his. Pen relaxed his knees, lowering his center of gravity. He would not let her hurt herself if she was overcome with  _ hysteria _ . Her breathing had deepened ever so slightly, and Pen watched carefully as her tunic- not nearly dark enough to hide the curve of- No,  _ no, not looking there either _ . He fought to keep his eyes on her face, and away from the suspicious  _ wrinkling  _ in her tunic and everything beneath- 

“Did you need something, Pendergast?”, her cat asked, saving him from- “from the… Maiden’s Lusty bargain bin?”

His face erupted in flames.

**_Well, smack my balls with a paddle and call them hot cross buns._ **

He had started off the day planning on finding out if he had said something weird to the Princess. She usually acted in an odd manner, but this, this was something  _ more. _ It had started the morning after his day off. A blistering hangover and a disturbing lack of memories of the night before had led to him questioning his decisions in life. Then he found out from Merkimer, of all people, that he had seen them dancing.

Which just didn’t add up! 

Bean doesn’t dance! Especially with him!! She made it clear that she didn’t really like him the first time he asked during her 15th birthday- and he respected that! But after catching her watching him for the thousandth time in two days, he had to know. 

But to ask her about potentially embarrassing and sensitive events in front of _such a_ _store_? 

He cleared his throat. “Well Princess, I had-happened to see you, and was concerned. After your condition.”

Bean whipped her arms up and gestured, saying some kind of rebuttal. He couldn’t hear, his soul too busy fleeing his body at the sight of her fingers barely touching around the, the... _ phallic object _ . Then the remarkably life-like  _ object _ swelled and she  _ squeaked _ as it  _ spewed _ , coating Bean’s hood and face in…  _ liquid snow _ . And he died. Pendergast, Captain of the Knight Guard and Commander of Dreamland’s Armies, died at the ripe old age of 24, watching the princess gesture wildly with an oddly lifelike cock.

_ He couldn’t do this.  _

His balls clearly agreed, both of them hugging tight against his undercarriage, as she licked the stuff from her lips. With his own cock fighting against his restraint, Pen bowed out, waving his white flag high. 

“I apologize for cutting you off, but if you’re sure you’re fine, I must be on my way.”

“Oh?” The damnable cat looked insufferably  _ amused _ . “So soon?”

“I fear I must attend to a pressing emergency.” 

And Pen left, the cat’s mocking laughter echoing after him.

  
  


“Thanks Luci”, Bean sighed, licking the vanilla flavoured icing off of her finger. “It was getting hard to distract him.”

He laughed,  _ I’m sure it was real hard _ , “From your stalking?”

She hummed. “You know who would like this?”, she said completely ignoring him, “Elfo.”   
  
Luci swallowed. “That cream puff? Ha, probably.”

“Where is he??” Bean frowned. 

“He went inside”, Luci pointed with his tail at the Maiden Lusty.

Bean circled around to the front, where the signage- artful calligraphy floated above a busty lifesize woman who posed provocatively under the rooftop eaves. Bean’s heart sped up as she stared at the life like carving. Delicate hands were teasingly splayed over her thighs, her back arched, accentuating the curve of her breasts against the brace of her arms. Bean could swear that barely hidden behind a curtain of shadowy, tangled curls, was a pair of dusky nipples. Her gaze rose higher still and her breath hitched, as the figurehead  _ winked _ at her, an inviting smile on her plush red lips.

“ _ Oh? _ ”

“You coming?”

Bean tore her eyes away from the woman, and nodded at Luci, before slipping into the store beside him. It was deceptively huge on the inside, the store ceiling soaring high as magnificent chandeliers dripped jewel toned light on the tasteful decorating. Clearly, the owner had spared no expense on fine furnishings, items that even the castle would be hard pressed to afford displayed with a casual ease. But even they paled in comparison to the displays.

Bean felt the air flee her lungs as she took in the  _ veritable delights  _ the store offered. Counter after counter, wall after wall, nearly every visible surface was covered in some kind of new and incredible item. The only exception was the raised dias from which a grand staircase sprung, the sole piece of furniture an oddly shaped chair on a velvety rug. It appeared to be incomplete, having a magic rune inscribed on the cushioned seat and a collection of ties lining the padded arms and legs. But that was no matter to the clientele as the crowd avidly listened to the demonstration.

Bean watched as the presentator, a tall, willowy woman with a shaved head and intricate tattoos gestured with a wand, the runes lighting up along the chair before a distinctive squelch filled the air. The crowd gasped in awe and appreciation. A few nuns tittered with glee as they waved white handkerchiefs in the air, further obscuring Bean’s view.

Luci chuckled from his spot on her shoulder. “Now that’s what I call innovative.”

She hopped, struggling to see over their shoulders. “Fuck, I can’t see.”

Luci tossed her an appraising look. “It’s not quite a ride you could handle, Bean. Maybe when you’re older.”

Bean gasped with outrage.

“-and with this rune here, you can carry out commands from your own personalized wand. Of course, the exterior can be customized as well, all the better to suit your particular discretions-”

The nuns in the crowd giggled as the presentator winked, “But, remember, always set your safeword before any use! Any questions?”

“Yeah”, Luci waved a tail in the woman’s direction, “Have you seen a small green elf?”

The lady blinked at them, before waving a hand. “Follow the path and you should find him.” A sparkly green mist appeared that led into the depths of the store. 

Bean regretfully followed Luci away from the demonstration, her slight glimpse of the chair’s  _ capabilities _ filling her with  _ curiosity _ . They eventually found Elfo, after several hallways and a roundabout, in front of a pile of ropes. He was entangled in a soft rope, as smooth and soft as combed wool, up to his elbows and was intently reading a book open beside him. 

But Bean wasn’t focused on that. No, she was drawn to the other side of the store, the one where row upon row of curious delights hung.

“ _ I want you buried deep within me _ .”

Bean grinned. 

  
  


_ He was in such deep shit _ .

Pen climbed the stairs of the Princess’s tower, steeped in dread and remorse. He knew she hadn’t been well, he should’ve escorted her home! But he fled, cuz he was  _ embarrassed. What kind of knight doesn’t protect their charge because they’re embarrassed??  _ He froze outside of Bean’s door. He only hoped she hadn’t caught the plague, or something worse. It would be just his luck, that the one day the Princess wanted to see him, she’d be ill with something contagious. Maybe that’s why she sent her cat to find him. He shivered and tentatively knocked.

“Princess, it’s me, uhh, Pen-”

He heard a moan, high and breathy.

Was she alright? Ohno,  _ oh no no no- _

He rapped on her door. 

“Princess?? Are you alright?”

He was on the verge of breaking in, when the door cracked open. Bean peered through the gap, her face flushed and sweaty. 

_ -nononononono she really was sick- _

She smiled weakly, leaning into the crack of the door. “H-hey Pen! Uuhhh, whatcha doin-”

Pen frowned. Even cast in the dim lighting from the hallway, the princess looked feverish, her skin shining with a thin layer of sweat. “Princess, when you’re not feeling well, there’s no need for you to exert yourself!”

“Uhh, I’m not though?” She opened the door wider, sliding a bare leg out as she peeked down the hall.

“Princess, your face is flushed, and you look like you can barely stand.”

Bean dragged Pen inside her room before slamming the door shut.

“Princes-!”

The lights from the festival cast her room in a multicoloured glow, blending into a warm center where a lone candle perched on her desk by an elegantly carved chair with some sort of script drawn on the plush seat. Her hand was noticeably warm, hot even, where it touched his bare flesh. 

“You have a fever!”

Bean sighed, whirling around. “Pen, I’m not sick.” Her hair flew about her in an arc of silvery white, and Pen felt another part of him sit up and take notice as her  _ robe, _ some shimmery dark material that was giving him palpitations, slid open further, revealing the creamy expanse of a knee. 

_ Oh dear gods above, this was so inappropriate. _

Pen desperately looked for something else to fixate on  _ above her shoulders _ , and found a smooth ocean blue gem set in a band of intricate metal work at the base of her throat.

“I realize you hate admitting I’m right, but Princess, knowing when you need to give up is an important trait. 

She slapped her face into her palms and groaned. 

“Pendergast, for fuck’s sakes! Will you listen to me?! I, Tiabeanie, am not sick. I feel perfectly fine-”

“Then prove it.” 

She looked up, confused.

“That’s all it’ll take?”

He nodded. “If you can prove that you aren’t sick, I’ll accept and continue with my duties. But if you can’t, I’m not leaving here until you’re better.” He leaned against the desk

Bean felt her face flush, which wasn’t helping her case. On one hand, she could get to spend more time with Pen in an intimate setting, but on the other, she’d be spending more time with a very bossy and uptight Pen. Either way, Bean figured, it’d be an easier way to get more information on him. Maybe she’d even get to hang out with Drunk Pen again, she mused.  _ Though this could’ve happened after she orgasmed _ , she sighed, feeling the faint ache coiled tight within her. She pushed her hair back from her face, as she propped the other on her hip.

“How do you want me to show you?”

A thrill ran through him at her words.  _ Nope, nopnopenopethis is the Princess, Pendergast, have some selfcontrol! _

Pen crossed his arms, the material drawing tight across his chest. “However you want.”

Bean hummed, as she slowly walked, nay, prowled closer. “Anything I want?” Her eyes said demure, while her lips, gleaming in the low light, had him breathless. Excitement and apprehension warred within him.

“Anything”, he rasped.

She smiled, and Pen began to believe in demons, because how else was she, this slight woman who was a good head shorter than him, making him closer to breaking his own damn rules in years? 

She slid closer to him and as his breath caught in his throat. They were close enough to touch as she reached around him, retrieving a velvet bag from amongst the packages on her desk.

“Take your shirt off and get on the bed.”

Pen felt his heart stop. “What did you say?”

Bean quirked a brow at him. “Get on the bed?”

“Yes, why?”, Pen’s voice squeaked, his balls tap dancing their way into his abdomen in a blatant SOS.

She pulled a stoppered vial from the bag, a couple of blossoms floating within. “So I can give you a massage.”

“What.” Pen fought the urge to slap himself. This was either a dream, or this was going to get him killed. Maybe fired as well. “Princess, this is so very inappropriate. On so many levels!”

He watched her set the bag on the bedside table before reaching back and twirling her hair high on her head before securing it with a long needle of some sort. Even with his intuition blaring a true cacophony, he had to fight the urge to trail kisses down the slender column. She was too damn alluring, even at the best of times. 

“You said anything I wanted to do, and I chose to give you a massage”, she tossed a look over her shoulder at him, “Weren’t you the one who said a man’s word is honorable or something?”

Pen was at war with himself. Oh sure, he could retreat, but then she would not get the rest she needed and quite possibly get even more sick. Leaving would keep from ruining her reputation, but...on the other hand, he could keep his vows to protect the Princess, while also maybe, just maybe finding out why she was acting so strange. Of course it could just be a side effect of whatever illness she had contracted but... 

He sighed. “The saying is ‘a man’s honor is worth the same as his word’. And how exactly is you giving me a massage going to prove you’re not sick?” 

“That’s for you to decide.” Bean patted the bed. “Remember, shirt and boots off.” 

She would be the death of him.

  
  


He walked towards the bed like a man to the gallows. And Bean died a little inside. Was spending time with her really that terrible? Did he actually really hate her?

Pen lay down and was immediately flooded with her scent of wood anemones and lavender. It was strong, stronger then he had smelt, and he grew  _ alert _ . Tension coiled deep at the base of his spine, a noticeable but tolerable build that could be  _ managed _ . But then she threw a leg over him, and everything went to shit. She settled just behind the small of his back and pushed him deeper into the mattress. Combined with the velvety softness of her skin barely masking the strength of her thighs, and Pen was in a very particular kind of hell. The contrast of her heat against the silky coolness of her robe bled through his breeches, pushing at his restraint with a barely restrained vigour. 

  
  


“Princess?” He could feel her shift above him, her thighs clenching around his hips in a very distracting manner.

“Yeah?” She drizzled the sweet scented oil into her palms. Bean could feel the muscles in his back wind tighter than before, standing out in rigid definition as she settled back on her haunches.

He turned his head so that he could look at her, head propped on his arms.

“Do you actually know what you’re doing?” 

She rubbed her hands together, relishing in the scent of juniper berries, cloves, and vanilla orchids.

“Uh-huh?”

“That inspires lots of confidence”, he said dryly, an eyebrow arched as she smeared the oil across his back.

“It’s not like I don’t know what I’m doing!” She leaned over him, palms slipping as she pressed into his shoulders, “And it’s not like it could hurt”, she poked his back, “You’re as stiff as a rock.”

Pen groaned as her fingers, soft yet firm, rubbed the oil into his back. _She was more right then she knew_ , he was _far more_ _stiff_ then he had any sense to be.

“Prin-” He trailed off into a moan as Bean began to knead the oil into his back. 

She laughed, his ears a burning red, as she slid her hands down his back in a smooth oval. “I guess that felt good.”

Pen stayed stubbornly silent as she worked magic into his muscles, muffling his moans into his arms.  _ How was she so good at this?!?  _ She kneaded and pulled, rubbed and pushed, slowly relaxing his muscles. It was  _ bliss _ . Aches and pains he didn’t even know he had were being eroded away, until the only tension left was from the Princess herself.

“Hey Pen?”, she asked midway through relaxing a stubborn knot in his shoulders.

“Mmmrph?” 

He waited, tensed. This couldn’t be good if she waited for him to be this relaxed. 

“Did…”

Tension laced tightly around him, every second seeming like minutes as she hesitated, an ominous dread building up.

He propped himself up on his arms, turning to look at her. “Princess?”

She studiously ignored his curious gaze, working her knuckles in deep. “Did you, umm, did you really mean it?”

“Mean what?” He watched as she leaned forward to press deeper into his shoulder, brows furrowed in concentration.

“When you said, and I quote... ‘I want you deep within me’?”

Pen jerked, Bean’s thighs clenching tightly around him as he nearly tossed her off.

_What?!!?_   
  


“Wh-when did I say this?” A furious blush climbed his cheeks, only held in check by apprehension and dread.

She tilted her head. “Like two, maybe three days ago?”

Oh. 

_ Oh no. _

That’s what it had been. This entire time, those were the words he was looking for, the things that had made her act so weird.  _ Oh gods, he had fucked up _ . He was  _ never _ drinking again.

“Princess I am so sorry-” he buried his face in his hands. There was nothing- well maybe there were a few things he could have done that were worse than this, but he had  _ standards _ . That was no way to treat anyone! Especially someone who had  _ absolutely no interest in him! _ And had made it known many times! In no uncertain terms!  _ Oh stars- _

She rubbed soothing circles into his back, “It’s-” 

“It’s not alright!” Exasperated, he flipped onto his back, Bean keeping her seat only by virtue of luck.

“I-” 

Her fingers pressed into his chest as he struggled to sit up.

“If you want me to go I-” His hands fluttered over her thighs, unsure how to get her off.

Bean could see that he clearly didn’t remember that night. At all. Kinda insulting but whatever- there were more important things to worry about. Like how he was losing his goddamn mind. He could barely stand to touch her- which was somehow even more terrible than when he was insisting she wasn’t well, or being intolerably demanding, or not listening to what she had to say.

She groaned. “PEN!”

“Princess-”

“Listen to me!” She grabbed his face, looking him straight in the eyes for the first time in days. “I was going to say if you want to, I’m willing.”

Oh.

_ Oh. _

  
  


Bean watched as a blush as red as the setting sun unfurled across his face. And as the sun set, something else rose. Pen grew even more flustered, hands fluttering like the wings of a bird before they finally settled on his face as he fell back into Bean’s bed. He groaned, his eye sparkling in the dim light.

She leaned forward, “What was that?”

Pen squeaked as her weight shifted more solidly onto him, tantalizing and distracting and  _ tying his tongue up in knots _ as he fought the urge to buck up into her _. _

“I-I’d like that”, he murmured.

Bean grinned, a large toothy thing with a wavering touch of relief. “Oh that’s good! I wasn’t sure what else I had to do! You-urrgghh”, she patted his stomach as she stretched over him to grab the velvet bag, “don’t seem the type.”

Pen peered out from between his fingers as she pulled item after item out of the bags seemingly bottomless depths. “The type?”

She inspected the contents of the deceptively small bag before shoving her whole arm in. “The type to have sex?”

“I’ve had sex before!”, Pen huffed, his muscles flexing under her.

She levelled a raised eyebrow at him as she withdrew her arm, a girthy cock clutched in her hand, as Pen’s face flushed anew.

“Your reaction kinda says otherwise, Pen.” 

“Forgive me Princess, for not being stoic and cool-”

“It’s ok if you don’t have much experience, I don’t either”, Pen froze as she continued, “Well, I do, but not with this.” She waved the cock at the assortment of items on the bed.

“Princess, if you-”

“I know how to do it! But”, she said as she saw his wary expression, “I haven’t done it, ya know? The-”

“I can walk you through it.” Pen smiled, a gentle, and unfamiliar expression on his face. It almost appeared  _ fond _ . “But under one condition.”

Bean swallowed. Would he want to do a specific position? Maybe the  _ Wheelbarrow _ ? That was one she wanted to try, but few had the upper body strength to maintain the position for long.  _ Not that strength seemed to be an issue for Pen _ , though stamina was a whole ‘nother thing. Oooohhhhh, maybe he wanted to bring some friends,  _ that could be fun! _ Or, maybe he- no, he most certainly wasn’t a eunuch. She was  _ very, very sure _ of that. What if he wanted a weekly  _ liaison _ ?  _ She could certainly live with that. _

Bean nodded.

Pen flipped her over, pinning her down into the bed as her breath escaped her. He leaned in close, her breath coming faster as his nose brushed her cheek. 

“When you are no longer unwell.” He smiled, and got up.

Why. What had she done for it to go like this? _ Why did he have to be so dense?! _

Bean groaned. 

“Pen, do I appear sick?”

He paused, tunic half pulled on. “Huh?”

“Am I throwing up, covered in boils, delirious?”

Bean sat up, and he blushed. Her robe was in utter disarray, the collar open in a deep V that just barely showed her belly button, the tie that held it close one tuck away from flying open and revealing the barely concealed top of her thighs. Her hair was still pinned up, though several strands had fallen out and wafted around her face on a breeze from the open window. Her skin no longer had the feverish flush from before, but he couldn’t help but think that something was off.

“Princess?”

“Have I proven myself healthy?” She slipped off the bed, the robe riding higher and higher up her thighs. Pen fought to tear his eyes away.

“Uuh-?” 

She stepped closer.

“Do I feel ill?” She placed his hand on her cheek, soft and cool to the touch.

Pen’s fingers trembled where she held them against her, the rough calluses on his hands tickling her skin. She pressed his hand closer to her face, gently nuzzling into his palm. His hands smelt like parchment and ink, oddly enough, with a sweet undercurrent of beeswax that melded harmoniously with the spicy scent that was solely Pendergast.

He swallowed, watching as she leaned into his hand, her glittering eyes lidded beneath heavy eyelashes. 

“N-not at all Princess.”

She smiled, hand still clasping his to her face. “Bean. Call me Bean.”

“Of course, Princess-euh, Bean.” 

She was so stubborn, his Princess, so intent on making her point known.

She dropped to her knees. Pen’s heart hammered in his throat as her fingertips danced lightly across thighs, a very noticeable part of him straining to take the reins.

“Pri-Bean?”

“You did say once I was well. So,” She smiled, wicked and  _ so very enticingly _ , “you wanna get railed?” 

And like every fool who heard a siren’s call, he plunged in.

“Y-yeah.”

Licking her lips, she unlaced his breeches. Pen flushed darker, and then with disappointment as she rose to her feet. But then she rose up on her toes, and kissed him.

All of Pen’s worries fled from his mind at the feel of her. Soft lips, just a touch damp, pressed against his. She tasted sweet and decadent, but instead of cloying, it was light. Pen could spend hours kissing her, just to taste her. But in true Bean fashion, she did an absolutely devilish twist of her tongue, and all his physical worries came crashing back.

Pen moaned and she drew back, gently pushing him on to the bed.

“Princess, that-”

She hummed as she pulled his tunic off, before nuzzling into his cheek. “Pen, just call me Bean.”

“Of course, P-Bean”, he gasped as she nipped at his ear.

“Better.” 

She peppered kisses down his neck to his shoulder. 

Pen was lost in the feeling of her kisses, soft and sweet, interrupted with the rasp of teeth at his pulse. She nipped and sucked, and Pen could only moan into her hair, as he felt her hands, her clever, clever hands, kneaded and stroked their way into his pants. They pulled his cock free from within its confines and he stood tall, a lone tower of all his pent up lust. 

He twitched with every brush of her hair, every graze of her robe as she kissed and caressed her way down his body, each an addition to his quickly rising excitement and anticipation.

“Princess  _ please _ , I beg of you-” he moaned, as Bean sucked a mark onto his thigh. He could feel himself  _ leaking _ , precum oozing forth, and he could not stand one more second of her kisses.

Her lips popped free with a smack, too close to his bobbing head. 

“What is it, Pen?”

“I, please, I need- t-touch me.”

She squeezed his thighs, hands  _ so close _ to where he needed her touch the most.

“Like this?”

“M-my-”, Pen groaned.

“Or maybe like this?”

Pen’s back arched, his cock twitching, as lightning sizzled up his spine from where her slender hand fondled his balls like an experienced courtesan. 

“ _ Bean please! _ ”

A hot wet mouth descended on the head of his cock, and Pen saw heaven. It was white and fluffy, with gorgeous blue eyes, and warm depths that could suck with the force of a cyclone. Her tongue laved and licked at him, from tiny flicks to broad swathes, and Pen’s world narrowed down to what her tongue would do next.

Bean bobbed with studious dedication, her hair flying into her face as she pulled back to scrap her teeth against his head, adding a startling mix to his overloading nerves, before sinking deeper and  _ sucking _ . With every suck, her hands squeezed and dragged down his length, smearing oil and slick with a maddening twist. 

Pen coiled his hands in her silky hair, luxuriating in the silky strands as he held it back from her flushed face. Pen could feel himself getting close, and knew it wouldn’t be long now before he came. Especially with how she was trying to suck his very soul out, she could have been a succubus. But he couldn’t hurt her. So he fought to stay still as his vixen drove him mad.

Through his fluttering eyelids, Pen saw her swallow inch after inch. But she didn’t stop. With remarkable ease, she kept going until she had swallowed him to the base. In a demonstration of mindblowing skill, she worked her tongue against his length, and swallowed, the walls of her throat clenching in a  _ delicious rhythm _ around him. Pen throbbed, his cock swelling with the tell tale pressure at the base of his spine. Then she hummed. And Pen nearly cried.

He did groan, curses flying from his lips as Bean started to bob. Pen throbbed when she wrapped her hands around the base of his cock. Faster and faster, she squeezed, saliva collecting on her lips, all the while her throat vibrated around him. 

Bolts of lightning and ice speeding through him. 

And with a cry, Pen’s orgasm washed over him.

  
  


“You doing ok, Pen?”

He opened his eyes to Bean’s smug smile. It bore an uncomfortable resemblance to the smug face of  _ her cat _ , the insufferable bastard. Pen‘s laboured breath gradually slowed, as he watched her with wide eyes.

“You’re a witch.”

She blinked. 

“Thanks… I guess?”

“Or some kind of landfaring siren! You’ve some sort of witchcraft that makes you give blow jobs like a pro. Your cat talks! You’re unimaginably beautiful. And you-”

“You… think I’m ‘unimaginably beautiful’?” Her voice was soft, her eyes filled with even more stars than usual.

“You don’t?” Pen was surprised at the blush on her face. He was even more stumped by the shy expression on her face and the way her eyes seemed to be filled with tears. “Bean?”

She smiled and kissed him. He drowned willingly in the sweetness of her kiss, but all too soon she drew back.

“For the record”, she whispered, “I think you’re beautiful too.”

_ Oh. _

He blushed.  _ That’s why. _

“But”, she whipped off her robe, “I’m going to need you to get into position.”

“What?” Pen squeaked, as he got a faceful of her bare body. 

She had tan lines, her skin beneath them a pearly cream, and silvery freckles scattered across her skin like stars. A few scars lined her arms, barely discernible in the dim light, though her eyes glowed with an unmatched vibrance against the gem at her throat.

“Any requests?”

Pen looked up to see her clipping the last part of the dlido to her harness. 

“You know, like positioning, tricks, that kinda thing.”

“Well since, it’s your first time”, he shed the rest of his clothes, “We’ll do it like this.” And kneeling on the bed, he spread his legs, his back gracefully arching as he supported himself on his arms.

“Oh, right”, he flopped onto his side, “Do you have anything to lay down? So cleaning up is easier?”

Bean frowned, before picking up a vial. “The sorceress said this would prevent messes and injuries. She called it the “Insta-Sexy-Time-Lube”

Pen snorted.

“Insta-Sexy-Time-Lube?”

Bean laughed and swatted at his ass.

“Well, her other stuff worked, you sk-skeptical!”

Pen grinned as he moved back into position, “You mean ‘skeptic’?”

A warm gush of viscous fluid fell onto his ass, startling a gasp out of him. 

“Bean, that’s a little too much”, he said as a trail rolled its way up his back.

She shrugged.

“The lady said to be generous.” 

She tossed the bottle onto the bed. Pen could hear the wet sounds of her coating her fingers in lube and the brief pressure as she inserted a finger. With a slow measured movement, Bean slowly stretched him, letting him get adjusted. At his direction, she inserted a second, and a third on top of that, scissoring her fingers, and thoroughly exploring him with gentle pressure. 

He hissed as she brushed up against his prostate, his sphincter clenching around her fingers, as his back arched up against her hand even more. He was hard again, and hanging heavily between his legs.

“Bean”, he moaned, “I’m ready.”

Pen relaxed as he felt his heart fill with anticipation at the warm head pressed against his entrance. With an impatient buck, he popped the head in and sighed. 

Bean muttered as she readjusted her hold on his hips and he gasped.

“Wha-?!”

Something squirted from the dildo’s head, coating his insides with a tingling substance.

“Bean?!”

She gave an experimental thrust, more of the fluid oozing into him.

“It’s the self lubricating setting.”

“Self lubr-?!” he gasped as she slowly withdrew, shallow ridges rubbing  _ just so _ . 

“Yeah, there’s more”, she thrust back in, hands flexing against his hips.

“Hhrrrnggg”, he replies as the tingling ramps up, lighting his nerve ends up with every pleasurable drag. 

Pen reaches a hazy build up of pleasure as Bean thrusts into him, each wet slap another drag on pleasured nerves, the weight of the toy pressing against his prostate with just enough pressure to be enjoyable but not demanding.

When she hilts within him, he’s at peace. But then she hums, and the dildo sparks to life, a steady thrum beating through the device. It vibrates against his prostate, each bump sparking the hazy pleasure into a wildfire, chasing the meditative state into urgent and demanding  _ need _ . 

“Bean, wh-what!”, he gasps, breathless at the stimulation, hands twisting into the bedsheets.

She moans, shuddering over him. “I-i told yo-u, there’s more.”

Pen can’t think, to consumed by the need for her to move. And she does, a slow roll that drags the vibrating ridges from within his clutching grasp, and sheathes them back in again. It’s delicious, but  _ not enough _ . He thrusts back against her, desperate for more.

“Touch me, please, harder Bean!”

He can feel her, feel the way her fingers dig into his flesh as the vibrations travel back to her. He bucks, the dildo bumping with a flash of pleasure against sensitive bundles of nerves. Bean shudders, and thrusts back, harder, and Pen nearly weeps. 

Her thrusts get faster and faster, their flesh smacking together with lewdly wet squelches. He’s close, his cock throbbing in time with her thrusts, and he reaches down, stroking desperately.

Lost in the haze, Pen doesn’t hear the unclipping of the harness, but he does notice the loss of Bean’s warmth.

“Bea-”, he looks at her, multihued in the light of the fireworks. Her hair is loose, face flushed and sweaty, and still the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen.   
  
“Turn over.”

_ Of course, my love. _

He rolled onto his back, careful of the dildo still vibrating inside of him, and watched through heavy lidded eyes as she leaned close. She pulled his hand away, entwining it with her own as she licked the sweat beading off the tip. She sucks him deep and hums, tongue laving hard against his head, her other hand stroking the rest of his length hard and fast.

The vibrations amp up and the pressure building up at the base of his spine blows free, shooting straight into Bean’s mouth. He’s not as deep as he was before, but he can still feel her throat move as she swallowed him down, can feel her still swallowing as he’s finished, nerve endings tingling with overstimulation.

Pen breathlessly moans, gasping for breath as Bean pulls away with a satisfied hum.

“How was that?” The buzz is lowered to a near discernible hum that sends pleasant aftershocks through his system.

“That-that…” he trails off, chest heaving.

“Mmmhmm?”

He turned to look at her. Her eyes were dark with lust, but she wore the satisfied smirk of the cat who got the cream.

He grinned, “When I can move again, it’s your turn, you soul-sucking demoness.”

She grinned.

“Bring it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can't say this is one of my better works, but! At least it's done.  
> Hope yall enjoyed Pen getting dicked down, tho it didnt really turned out as I expected.
> 
> Also! The gen that Bean was wearing was just the control panel for the sex toys, yhe conducting wand for the activities


End file.
